theworldofopusfandomcom-20200213-history
Parmenos
The Parmenos The Parmenos are a thinly-scattered culture across much of the known world. They originated in Auroria, like the Dayres, and moved south. As they moved south, tribes would form as groups of people broke off to settle around Trees of Life wherever they were found. Over the years they have spread to almost every major country in Opus, and everywhere they go they bring their unique brand of magic, Fysi. Tribes of Opus There are tribes scattered across Opus, but below is a list of the major tribes. Each tribe is unique, adapted perfectly to the region they live in. Written in order of appearance. Sokende The Sokende tribe of the Parmenos lives in the far north, in a place called the Haplos Glaciers by the Aurorians. To the Sokende, however, they are Stralende Fjellene. Their Zois is a silverleaf, the last of its kind in the known world. Their current leader is Jormundr Harsden. Their companion animals are polar bears, arctic foxes, and snowy oels. Cercatore The Cercatore tribe lives in the village of Telos Potamou , a port city on the Ionian coast. Most of the later Parmenos migrations out of the north were launched from the main port, which is also where the glowing river joins the sea. Their Zois is an olive tree, and their current leader is Thirio Kyrios. Traditionally, their companion beasts are foxes. Ziton The Ziton are the only Parmenos tribe to move into a pre-built structure. They live in Ilios Pyrio, one of the Spires of Eternity. Their Zois is a White Oak, and traditionally their companion beasts are wolves. Ceisiwr The Ceisiwr tribe made its home on the banks of the upper Renos Iorikos, in Cartref Dinas. Their Zois is an Arran Whitebeam, and their current leader is Jacob Starcatcher. Their companion beasts are usually direwolves, or peregrine hawks. Fuadain The Fuadain live on the plains of central Gon-Dimr, in the city of Tir a 'Mhurain. Their Zois is an Alder tree. Their companion beasts are usually horses. Kadua The Kadua tribe used to live in the city of Kota Murag. The city is currently in ruins, and was destroyed somewhere between the Councils of -1079 and -779. Their first leader, Regnar Skorsgard, was a Gifted seer. Until the city fell the Kadua were renowned for their fine glasswork, crafting very nice glass lenses. Their Zois was a Joshua tree, and their companion beasts were desert foxes. Neangan The Neangan was the sister tribe of the Kadua, and suffered the same unknown fate. Their first leader was Gerhard Skorsgard, Regnar's brother. The name of their city was Gurun Mawar, and their Zois was a Desert Rose. Their companions were also desert foxes, but also condors and hawks. Tang-Sha Kita The Tang-Sha Kita are the oldest branch of the Tang-Sha tribes, and settled and Irono Aka in the northern mountains of Shin-Ah. Their Zois, a cherry tree, is the same as the other Tang-Sha tribes. Their companion beasts are snow leopards. Bahith The Bahith tribe lives on the southern tip of Raanii, in the city of Madinat Alkathban. They tame camels, and their Zois is a desert acacia, and they are renowned for the perfume of the blossoms. Tang-Sha Minami The Minami branch of the Tang-Sha tribe lives on the southern part of Shin-Ah, in the city Nano Dokatsu. Their Zois is also a cherry tree and they usually have giant red pandas and normal pandas as companions. Tang-Sha Shima The Shima branch of the Tang-Sha lives on Shin-Ah/s little island in a system of caves they named Kudamono. Their Zois is a pineapple tree, unique because all over the rest od the island and the world, pineapples grow on bushes. The fruit of the tree is prized for its restorative powers, as well as for its incredible ability to inntoxicate the drinker quickly. The companion beasts of the Shima are usually small dragons and chameleons. Saadhak The Saadhak are one of the most revered tribes, simply because of their bravery. The companion beast of the Saadahk is the mighty elephant, and no elephant and rider are more famous or revered than Naayak and Mahima the albino elephant. They live in the TAskupha Caves,a vast cave system that runs under part of the island,. Their Zois, the coral tree, is valued for its beautiful blossoms and the fragrant oils and perfumes that can be made from its petals. Pencari The Pencari tribe lives on the southern tip of Sumonia. Their homeland is known as Ribu Matahari, and is famous for the tiered structure of the city and the way light from the tree's roots permeate the whole city. They traditionally have rhinoceros as companion beasts and they deal with some pirates in the region. Category:People of Opus